


it's not just girls who wear flower crowns

by LexInWonderland



Category: Glee
Genre: Flower Crowns, Meantioned Kid Character, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, future!Klaine, parents!klaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 21:43:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20443016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LexInWonderland/pseuds/LexInWonderland
Summary: Klaine's daughter, Audrey, proves that it's not just girls who wear flower crowns...





	it's not just girls who wear flower crowns

Audrey hummed a familiar tune as she stringed beautiful flowers of all colors and kinds together with the biggest of smiles on her face. She looked up for a brief nanosecond of a moment only to see her Daddy picking up toys her baby brother had tossed carelessly all over the living room in a fit of range earlier that morning.

"Daddy!" Kurt looked down to see his and Blaine's daughter standing in front of him, dressed in her most fabulous pink and white sundress.

"Well hello there, doll...I'm just picking up Kieth's toys..." Audrey smiled and skipped a little closer and waved to signal for her dad to get down to her level. And Kurt complied.

"Yes, doll?" Audrey placed the flower crown she was creating from earlier carefully onto Kurt's head, knowing perfectly well to make sure she didn't mess up his hair, as hearing several "fights" between Daddy and Papa about such a part of her dad that meant so much to him...for some reason...

Kurt gave a soft smile in return and place a kind kiss on Audrey's cheek. "Thanks, A...this means so much to me...And, I'm sure Papa would want one too." Audrey grinned and skipped back over to her supplies to create another floral masterpiece.

Kurt smiled and stood back up straight. He hummed to himself as he thought to himself how lucky he was to have a family...and to share it with the boy he loved...

* * *

**A/N: Ok...I know this story is unbelievably short...but...I kinda wanted it to be...I felt this was the perfect way to make it. I'm trying to make simple stories lately with my ACTs coming up and school getting more difficult with my struggles in math AND science...I'll try to update soon on some chapter stories, but I feel I need more one-shots as well...Not only because I can kinda get away with being more simple, but also because I like relaxing and not stressing over a series of chapters and just doing a short cute one-shot. Also, I'm gonna be updating the pool on my profile ASAP...So, look forward to that. Also, I'd like to try and start making videos on my YouTube channel, so, if you got any suggestions, let me know! Thanks again for reading and thanks to my loyal readers.  
~ Lexi in Wonderland**


End file.
